Our Souls (5x21) (Defan)
by Angelito97-Delena
Summary: La muerte de Stefan es como perder una parte de su alma. Los hermanos Salvatore era una constante, siempre juntos o siempre separados había algo que los unía, eran hermanos, eso lo decía todo pero algo más había, que sus almas, por más extraño que suene, eran una. Este fic pertenece a "Peticiones de Historias" del Foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisions"


**Título: **Our Soul

**Rating: **+12

**Pairings: **NO hay parejas en si, todo gira en torno al Defan.

**Sinopsis: **La muerte de Stefan es como perder una parte de su alma. Los hermanos Salvatore era una constante, siempre juntos o siempre separados había algo que los unía, eran hermanos, eso lo decía todo pero algo más había, que sus almas, por más extraño que suene, eran una.

**Advertencias: **Post 5x21

**N/A: **_Este fic pertenece a "Peticiones de Historias" del Foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisions"_

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes aquí narrados no me pertenecen, son de la propiedad de LJ Smith, The Cw, TVD.

* * *

**_Our Souls_**

_._

_._

_._

Apreté el volante con fuerza, podía sentir como cada célula de mi cuerpo quería estallar en sincronía por lo sucedido, las palabras de Caroline seguían latentes en mi cerebro, clavándose hasta hacerme daño, hasta destrozarme.

Stefan se había ido.

Estaba muerto.

La muerte es algo predecible cuando eres vampiro y ves que todo a tu alrededor desaparece a lo largo de los años pero una parte de ti se aferra a tu lado inmortal y piensas, que si, la gente muere pero tu no, por lo tanto está bien porque te acabas acostumbrando, viviendo la vida y olvidándote de la mierda que hay por todos lados, es lo que he hecho mis 173 años de vida pero ahora, sabiendo que todos podríamos morir por un hechizo y que mi hermano, Stefan, ya no estaba, nada era igual, la muerte no sólo se había reído en mi cara sino que me había arrebatado la constante en mi vida. Stefan era lo único verdadero que siempre estaría a mi lado, la única persona capaz de meterme y sacarme de la oscuridad, aunque me doliera admitirlo por Stefan en diversas ocasiones he dado mi vida, porque él es mi hermano y por encima de cualquier cosa siempre estaré ahí para él y él para mi, pero esa posibilidad ya no existe, porque él se ha ido para siempre, tengo ganas de estallar, de romper algo, de hacer daño, ¡de liberar mi alma!

Miro de soslayo a Elena, a mi gran luz, ni siquiera ella puede calmar la furia que crece en mi interior, cierro los ojos, repitiendo en mi mente los últimos minutos cuando una Caroline desesperada nos llamó, esas pocas palabras destrozaron mi alma, demostrándome que era más humano que cualquier mundano, sus palabras habían devorado toda mi felicidad, busco el apoyo de Elena, ella me intenta sonreír, pero sigue concentrada en la carretera, no me quejé cuando me quitó las llaves del camaro, no es como si pudiera hacerlo no era capaz siquiera de moverme, ¿cómo iba a conducir?

Mi vida había muerto junto a Stefan, ¡ahora si universo me quitas a Elena y ya me quitas todo! quiero reír pero ni eso me sale.

Desde que éramos pequeños, Stefan y yo hemos peleado por todo, desde un juguete hasta el afecto de mi padre, pero esto último siempre se lo llevaba Stefan como el amor de Katherine o el de Elena. Bueno, el de Elena no. Elena me amaba a mi, y como soy tan egoísta ni siquiera le he preguntado cómo está; inconscientemente miro a mi lado, Elena conduce por mi el camaro intentando no matar a nadie para llegar a tiempo a la universidad, la amo, sé que ella siente lo mismo, no tengo porque sentir celos si ella derrama una lágrima o no pero ahora mismo, preferiría que me gritara o insultara a estar así de callada, ¿estará sufriendo? Me llevo una mano al corazón solo siento un gran vacío, un hueco, pegó el rostro en la ventanilla dejando que las primeras lágrimas caigan con fuerza, voy a romper algo pero no mi auto.

Stefan, mi hermano pequeño ya no está, no respira el mismo aire que yo, no va a estar ahí echándome en cara todo lo que hago mal, ni tampoco para abrazarme o compartir una copa, nunca más, y por más estúpido y cliché que suene odio que la muerte y el universo, otra vez, se hayan reído de mi.

¿Por qué Stefan?

¡Yo tendría que estar muerto!

Elena estaciona y apoya el rostro encima del volante, querría consolarla pero necesito salir de ahí, en cuanto siento el aire frío azotando cada parte de mi cuerpo grito con rabia, desgarro mi garganta sintiendo el sabor metálico de la sangre, Elena me rodea con sus pequeños brazos aguantando las ganas de llorar para poder calmarme a mi. Irónico.

- Damon.

- Elena.

Las palabras sobran, corro, más bien, corremos porque Elena me sigue de cerca hasta el interior de la universidad, no necesito saber donde están porque escucho los lamentos de la rubia a una legua de distancia; cada paso que doy es una patada en mi cuerpo, en mi corazón, casi no puedo caminar cuando alcanzo la sala, donde la rubia descansa al lado de un cuerpo gimoteando como una niña chica.

La envidio.

Cientos de recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza, cuando Stefan habló por primera vez, cuando nos hicimos daño juntos e incluso cuando luchábamos por Katherine, todo pasa a cámara lenta destrozando un poco más mi alma, no voy a apagar la humanidad, sé que le debo sentir toda esta mierda.

Cuando mis ojos se cruzan con la figura sin vida de mi hermano todo deja de tener sentido para mi. Los ojos me escuecen, se me seca la garganta y tengo unas ganas irremediables de llorar, de abrazar su cuerpo y de no levantarme jamás. Quiero cambiarme por él por más egoísta que suene, van a pagar por todo esto, cada uno de los viajeros aunque nos quedemos sin el cuerpo de Tyler, no me importa.

Pero no tengo poder para eso, pero sí para enfrentar a Bonnie, ella es la salida, puede traer a Enzo por lo tanto puede traer a mi hermano, una sonrisa vacía ser curva en mis labios, los gritos y los lamentos de Caroline me matan cada segundo, pero los brazos de Elena me consuelan momentáneamente. Voy a hacer a esa locura, voy a traerles de vuelta.

Aunque me cueste la vida.


End file.
